Viandealne's
by Lluvia Malfoy Snape
Summary: La verdad sale a la luz y Harry toma una decisión que cambia el rumbo de la historia. Ahora la oscuridad se cierne sobre la tierra mientras los ángeles de alas oscuras llenan con sus negras plumas los blancos paisajes. Slash, mpreg, dark Harry.


_Summari**: Tras descubrir aquello que tan celosamente ocultaba Dumbledore, Harry tomará una decisión que cambiará el rumbo de la historia. La luz se irá apagando hasta que solo sea un lejano recuerdo. Serán muchos los que, tras su decisión, cambien de bando y descubran que la oscuridad es sólo un nombre.**_Los ángeles de alas oscuras llenarán con sus negras plumas los blancos paisajes.

_Disclaimer**: sólo me pertenece los elementos y personajes que no salen nombrados en ninguno de los seis libros publicados actualmente de J.K. Rowling, todo lo demás es de dicha autora.**_

_Advertencias: **mpreg, slash, femsalsh, violencia**_

* * *

**Gracias a Sailor Earth por aguantarme y ser mi beta. Y a Ailuj por inspirarme, pues fue gracias a su historia Penderland (la cual, por cierto, recomiendo mucho) que me vino la inspiración para hacer ésta.**

Toda está historia irá dedicada muy especialmente a mi novia Piruru-chan y a nuestra "hija adoptiva" Alycen Riddle. 

* * *

_**Viandelane's**_

_Plumas negras sobre parajes blancos_

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Ésta es nuestra historia…**

El calor era insoportable durante el mediodía, por eso los habitantes de el número 4 de Privet Drive se quedaban siempre sentados un par de horas sin hacer nada, al lado de un pequeño ventilador, mientras su sobrino, al que continuaban tratando como un simple esclavo a pesar de las amenazas que habían recibido en la estación de King's Cross, hacía los quehaceres de la casa, que casi siempre, a esas horas, solían ser: recoger y limpiar la cocina, sacar el polvo a las decenas de fotos del salón y arreglar el jardín.

Harry, a pesar de estar en todo su derecho, no se quejaba. Era un método muy efectivo para dejar de pensar en su padrino, descargar adrenalina y hacer ejercicio, que completaba yendo cada mañana temprano a correr o a veces incluso de madrugada. Le costaba mucho dormir por las noches, por eso, una vez que despertaba, como ya no podía volver a dormir, prefería aprovechar el tiempo, en vez de pasar las horas dando vueltas inútiles en la cama. Gracias a eso, tenía toda la tarea de la escuela acabada, su escoba pulida, sus apuntes pasados en limpio, el armario de su habitación arreglado, la tele vieja de Dudley ya funcionaba, al igual que una de las tantas cámaras de video y el despertador que nunca usaba, pero le podía resultar útil algún día.

Cuando acabó la última tarea del medio día, que fue podar las rosas, subió a su habitación y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver una lechuza blanca como la nieve, encima de su mesa escritorio, mirando fijamente a Hedwig. Hubiera pensado que era la suya si no fuera porque Hedwig estaba dentro de la jaula. Se pasó la mano por los ojos pensando que el calor le había afectado el cerebro y volvió a mirar. La lechuza continuaba encima de la mesa, mirando de forma retadora a la otra. Ambas, en realidad, tenían sendas miradas. Parecía que a ninguna de las dos le hacía gracia tener una copia idéntica delante de su pico.

Se acercó cauteloso a la lechuza, rezando para que no le atacara, pues su mirada, al igual que la de Hedwig era aterradora. Le lechuza fijó sus ojos dorados en su persona y estiró la pata, volviendo la vista al otro animal. Le quitó el pequeño pergamino y lo desató. Dentro había dos frases que le dejaron algo desconcertado.

_Esta es nuestra historia y yo te la voy a contar_

_Esta es toda la verdad y yo te lo voy a demostrar_

Miró a la lechuza, como buscando una explicación, pero el animal lo estaba ignorando. Le parecía más interesante la pelea de miradas que tenía contra la otra lechuza. Dedujo, porque todavía seguía ahí, que el autor de esas dos oraciones querría una respuesta, así que se sentó en la cama, con una pluma y un trozo de pergamino en la mano. Como siempre que se ponía a pensar, pasó su pluma por los labios, produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo. Era algo que hacía inconscientemente desde que recordaba. Antes con los bolígrafos y ahora con las plumas.

Durante varios minutos miró el pergamino como si el tuviera las respuestas a sus preguntas, mientras pasaba la pluma por sus labios. Pensó que podía ser una trampa, pero descartó esa posibilidad al darse cuenta de que si el pergamino hubiera sido un traslador hacía rato que se hubiera ido de allí. Releyó varias veces las dos frases. Llegó un momento en que su mente ya pensaba las palabras que vendría antes de que su boca las pronunciara. Dejó el pergamino, sabiéndose ya las dos frases de memoria. Finalmente y después de mucho pensarlo, escribió lo que más le preocupaba de esa carta.

_Quién quiera que seas:_

_Me han desconcertado un poco tus palabras, pero si no he entendido mal, tú sabes algo que yo desconozco, así que desearía que me explicaras eso que sabes. Es muy importante para mí conocer esa verdad de la que hablas y esa historia que mencionas. _

_Espero tu respuesta lo más rápido que puedas. _

_H.J. Potter_

Releyó el contenido de la carta una vez más y después se acercó a la blanca lechuza, quien por primera vez desvió su atención de Hedwig para mirarlo a él. Hizo un rollo con el pergamino y lo ató a la patita de la lechuza, quien, después de ulular retadora a Hedwig, desplegó sus alas y emprendió su vuelo por la ventana. La observó unos segundos y después clavó sus ojos verdes en su lechuza y sonrió divertido. Si las miradas mataran, tendría para cenar lechuza a la brasa.

–¿Te ha caído mal la lechuza porque es exactamente igual a ti? –preguntó burló el moreno. A cambio recibió una mirada asesina de la lechuza, o eso creyó él. Puso los ojos en blanco al sentir el ulular furioso de la otra–. Aunque sea tu clon, tu eres más bonita –le dijo haciendo que el animal hinchara el pecho de orgullo– Anda preciosa, ven aquí.

Abrió la jaula de la orgullosa lechuza. El animal se puso en su brazo y luego él caminó hasta su cama. Se sentó en ella y empezó a acariciar el suave plumaje del ave, provocando que la lechuza ululara, completamente relajada con las tiernas manos de su amo y amigo. La mascota desplegó sus alas al darse cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormida y emprendió el vuelo, dando un par de vueltas por la habitación antes de meterse en su jaula para dormir.

Harry, que la había observado durante su corto vuelo, salió de su ensoñación y se sentó en la mesa para leer el periódico muggle.

oOoo0ooOo

Ya eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando Harry se pudo ir a dormir, después de limpiar, de nuevo, la cocina y a demás la bañera para que cuando Dudley se levantará, estuviera limpia, para que después la volviera a dejar echa un asco, como siempre hacía. Cuando le tocaba entrar a él tenía que fregar el baño antes para poder bañarse en agua y no en mugre y después porque si no su tía Petunia lo regañaba y lo castigaba por guarro sin comida durante un par de días. Tampoco es que comiera mucho, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de aguantar los agudos gritos, parecidos a los de una bashee de la mujer.

Como pasaba cada noche, un cuarto de hora después de haberse dormido, despertó. Miró el reloj y comprobó que faltaban cinco minutos para su aniversario. Iba a hacer los dieciséis y tan solo le quedaría un año para poder hacer la vida que quería… No, no podría hacer lo que le diera la gana hasta que matara a Voldemort, tal y como dictaba la estúpida profecía.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en todo lo que le hacía daño. La muerte de sus padres y de Cedric, el regreso de Voldemort, la muerte de lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido y la profecía dictada por una vieja loca que tenía de adivina lo que él de payaso. Pensar en todo eso le deprimía enormemente, por eso se puso a leer uno de los libros de Dudley que lo obligaban a leer en la escuela y que siempre iban a parar a su habitación, rotos, con tachones, dibujos y manchas, pero legibles.

Ni bien habían pasado cinco minutos cuando varias lechuzas llegaron volando hasta su ventana. En total eran cinco. Una parda de Hermione, una pequeña y revoltosa, Pig de Ron, otra de Hogwarts, con los resultados de sus exámenes, otra de Remus seguramente y la blanca que había venido esta mañana. La primera que cogió fue la de Hogwarts. Tras leer los resultados, sonrió. Había conseguido ocho TIMO's. Solo le quedó Adivinación e Historia de la magia. No le sorprendió ninguna de las dos. Odiaba Adivinación y se desmayó durante el examen de Historia, así que era normal.

En al carta también le felicitaba por su décimo sexto cumpleaños. Miró el despertador y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las doce, así que si que era su aniversario. Dejó los pergaminos de Hogares en el cajón de su escritorio y abrió la carta de Remus. La lechuza, al ver su misión cumplida, salió volando de allí en dirección al este. La observó unos segundos y después abrió la carta del licántropo.

_Querido Harry:_

_Primero de todo ¡Muchas felicidades pequeño! El tiempo pasa volando. No me puedo creer que ya tengas dieciséis años cuando parece que fue ayer cuando te cogí en brazos por primera vez. Recuerdo que tenías tres horas de vida y estabas completamente dormidito. A tu padre se le caía la baba y a tu padrino Sirius los ojos…_

_No te culpes por lo que le pasó, pequeño. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa, te lo digo en serio. Fue decisión de Sirius ir al Ministerio aun a riesgo de ser visto por los aurores. Y no, no vayas a pensar que si tú no hubieras estado allí, él no hubiera ido. En realidad hiciste bien en ir, porque si no hubieras ido, los mortífagos andarían sueltos y Voldemort sabría toda la profecía. Sí, Dumbledore nos ha hablado a la Orden de ella. Me parece completamente injusto que seas tú quien tenga que llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. _

_Daría mi vida entera para que tú hubieras podido disfrutar de una infancia como Merlín manda y para que pudieras, al menos, disfrutar de tu adolescencia. Es por ese motivo que he pedido tu tutoría y tu custodia al Ministro para poder ser legalmente tu padrino y para que te vinieras a vivir conmigo. Me ha rechazado completamente y… creo que Dumbledore tiene algo que ver. Tengo la sensación de que nos está utilizando para su propio beneficio, pero sobretodo a ti. _

_No sé… a lo mejor solo son imaginaciones mías y deseo con toda mi alma que así sea. No soportaría ver que para Dumbledore, en quien tengo toda mi confianza, te utilizara como una vulgar arma muggle. No me importa que lo haga conmigo, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que perder, pero no soporto la idea de ver como te utilizan. _

_No me hagas caso. Creo que estoy divagando por aguas demasiado peligrosas. _

_Espero que los Dursley te estén tratando bien. Si no es así, no dudes ni un segundo en informarme y tomaré cartas en el asunto aunque sea en contra de Dumbledore. Sabes que me importas y me da igual lo que diga Dumbledore. Si te tengo que sacar de allí en plena luna llena, no dudes en que lo haré. _

_Cuídate y no salgas mucho de casa por la noche. _

_Mil besos y abrazos. _

_R.J. Lupin_

_P.D: en el sobre viene adjunto una fotografía que te agradará. Tu regalo te lo daré en persona cuando vaya a buscarte para venir a "la casa". _

Cuando acabó de leer las últimas palabras de Remus, volvió a releer la carta una vez más y dejó el pergamino encima de la mesa, mirándolo pensativo. Lo que le había dicho Remus el hacía ya un tiempo que lo venía pensando y esos pensamientos se reforzaron con fuerza cuando Albus Dumbledore se dignó a hablarle de la profecía y ahora, al ver la carta de Remus, sus sospechas se habían confirmado.

Tras leer una tercera vez la carta se dio cuenta de que el licántropo le estaba diciendo de una manera muy sutil e indirecta que fuera con cuidado y lo tendría, más lo que no podía cumplir era el no culparse por la muerte de Sirius. Simplemente se culparía por toda la eternidad de una de las pocas personas que le habían cuidado y protegido durante un corto periodo de tiempo sin querer nada a cambio, salvo su seguridad.

Aun con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, abrió de nuevo el sobre y se encontró dentro con una foto de cuatro adolescentes sonriendo a la cámara. Sonrió el también mirando como su madre y su padre se daban un pequeño pico y después Remus y Sirius mucho más jóvenes se reían. En la foto se volvía a ver los cuatro jóvenes mirando tranquilamente a la cámara, para luego repetirse la escena.

Dejó la carta y la fotografía en el cajón junto a la de Hogwarts y cogió el pequeño paquete de la pata de la lechuza de Hermione. Dentro del paquete había un pergamino, que al tocarlo se hizo más grande. Lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que era una carta de su amiga.

_¡Muchas felicidades Harry!_

_¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? Las mías van un poco aburridas. Mis padres no han querido ir este año de viaje con la excusa de que tenían ganas de descansar un poco en casa, así que aquí estamos. _

_¡Ya me ha llegado la carta de los TIMO's¡He sacado diez! Estoy muy feliz y mis padres también. Todavía no he decidido que asignaturas tomaré este año, pero lo más seguro es que sean las mismas que el año pasado. ¿Has aprobado todo? Espero que si. A Ron le ah quedado Historia de la Magia, Adivinación y Herbología, pero puede pasar sin problemas porque tiene suficientes TIMO'S. Supongo que él también te lo dirá. _

_Espero que los Dursley te estén tratando bien. Si no es así, hazlo saber al profesor Lupin o al profesor Dumbledore. Ellos seguro que harán algo para que tus tíos paren de molestarte, pero pon tú también de tu parte. Pórtate bien y haz lo que te piden, así no tendrás problemas con ellos. Y también haz caso de cualquier recomendación que te de Dumbledore para que estés seguro. _

_Un abrazo y un beso muy grande_

_Hermione J.G._

Al leer las últimas palabras de su amiga se mordió el labio inferior pensando en que si verdaderamente siguiendo las instrucciones de Dumbledore estaría seguro.

Decidió no pensar en ello y abrió el regalo que le había enviado su amiga. Por la forma que tenía dedujo que era un libro. No se equivocó, salvo que en vez de ser un libro era un cuaderno con las tapas en verde esmeralda idéntico al de sus ojos cuando no estaban tan apagados como ahora y escrito en plata fundida ponía su nombre, "H.J. Potter" Lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado, aunque no había candado.

Rebuscó entre los papeles la carta de Hermione para ver si había algo referente al obsequio. Antes de encontrar la carta, encontró un pequeño pergamino con las instrucciones del diario escrito por Hermione.

_Para abrir el diario tienes que pasar la mano por encima y dejar que detecte tu magia. Está hechizado para que sienta la firma mágica del poseedor del diario y al tener tu nombre, lo eres tú. Nadie más excepto tú o alguien que tenga tu firma mágica podrá abrirlo. Para cerrarlo, tan solo hazlo y no se podrá abrir hasta que no lo pases tu mano por él. _

_Plasma en él lo que siente, te ayudará mucho. _

_Hermione. _

Preguntándose si había sido ella la que había ideado ese hechizo pasó su mano por la tapa del diario. Con un clic el diario se abrió dejando ver unas páginas en verde menta que extrañamente hacían ese olor. Menta fresca. Lo volvió a cerrar pensando en que luego escribiría algo en él.

Después cogió la carta de Pig, quien salió volando tras cumplir con su encargo, al igual que las otras tres lechuzas. Primero abrió los regalos, pues eran tres. El primero era una torta de manzana y de hojaldre con cabello de ángel y crema. No calía pensar mucho para saber que era de la Señora Weasley. El segundo regalo era una caja llena de sortilegios Weasley. Fred y George. Tampoco calía pensar.

El tercero era el de Ron y Ginny. Era la figurita de una lechuza encima de una escoba. Una saeta de fuego con una preciosa lechuza rojiza encima. Sonrió agradecido con sus amigos mientras leía la plaquita que había en la madera situada debajo de la escoba. "No tienes alas y sin embargo vuelas como una lechuza. De Gin y Ron para Harry".

Junto a los tres regalos había tan solo una carta pero escrita con tres letras distintas.

_Harry, cariño. _

_Muchas felicidades por tu decimosexto cumpleaños. _

_Te envío esa torta porque imagino que estarás muy delgado. Seguramente tus tíos no te alimentan bien. Me encantaría que vinieras a casa, así podría hacerte descansar y comer adecuadamente. _

_Se lo pregunté a Dumbledore, pero me dijo que estarías más seguro cerca de tu ti, la señora Weasley. La verdad es que no comparto su opinión. Tú estarías mucho más seguro cerca de personas como nosotros que te queremos y cuidamos, no cerca de esos horribles muggles. _

_Cuídate pequeño. _

_Un beso muy grande, _

_Molly Weasley. _

_Estimado amigo Harry_

_Antes que nada, muchas felicidades amigo. Es un placer para nosotros entregarte en este día tan especial nuestras últimas bromas que aun no se han puesto a la venta, aunque el ministerio las ha aceptado como adecuadas. _

_Como gracias a ti tenemos este negocio, hemos decidido que cada vez que tengamos una nueva broma te a enviaremos para que las pruebes con tus parientes y así nos dices que tal van. _

_Esperemos que sean de tu agrado y que te lo pases bien con ellas, _

_Fred y George_

_P.D. Cuando pruebes los polvos blancos, mantente lejos, da agné a todos los que están a un metro de distancia de la persona a la que se le ha hecho la broma. No son efectos secundarios, son parte de la broma. _

_Hola Harry:_

_Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te haya gustado nuestro regla (de Ginny y mío) en realidad te lo quería comprar solo yo, pero el dinero no me llegaba así que Ginny se ofreció a pagar la mitad. _

_Como se que Hermione ya te habrá dicho mis notas, no tengo nada más que decirte, salvo que no dudes en llamarnos si tus tíos te tratan mal. Los gemelos, Ginny y yo estamos dispuestos a saltarnos las normas de Dumbledore si es por tu seguridad. _

_Un abrazo compañero. _

_Ron y Ginny Weasley._

Y el último paquete. Era la lechuza blanca del otro día, así que supuso que era la respuesta del desconocido. Decidió abrir primero la carta y después ya lo haría con el regalo, paquete o lo que fuera aquello. Abrió la carta y empezó a leer despacio para no perder detalle.

_Hola Harry:_

_Primero de todo desearía decirte muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Espero que te lo estés pasando bien, aunque dudo que lo hagas viviendo con esos asquerosos muggle. No, no quiero que pienses que mis ideales son como los de los mortífagos y Voldemort. No odio a los muggles en general, en realidad me son indiferentes. Solo odio a tus tíos. Se cómo te tratan. Lo sé mejor que el resto del mundo, incluso mejor que el viejo tonto de Dumbledore._

_No te preocupes, no es porque te espío ni nada por el estilo. Solo te observo para saber conocerte mejor y saber de ti, aunque últimamente te vigilo para que no te pase nada y para que esos tontos muggles no te hagan daño. No me lo perdonaría a mi misma, porque sí, soy una chica, que te pesara algo malo y hay otras personas que no me lo perdonarían y no, no es el resto del mundo mágico. _

_Creo que debería de presentarme. Mi nombre es Letuckha Mayo Potter y soy tu hermana gemela. No te pares, sigue leyendo. Si Harry, tienes una hermana gemela que soy yo _o. _No es ninguna broma. No soy tan cruel. Soy exactamente igual a ti, pero en versión femenina. Mis ojos son verde esmeralda y mi pelo rebelde (motivo por el cual siempre lo llevo atado en una coleta alta) y negro como la noche. Creo que lo único que me distingue de ti es la cicatriz en la frente y el que tengo pechos y no "cosita". _

_Quiero que sepas que yo no supe que era familia tuya hasta las navidades pasadas donde recibí el regalito que te he enviado que son las pruebas que explican nuestra historia y demuestran una verdad que jamás creí posible. _

_Sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea de quien me envió el pensadero y la carta que te vienen adjuntos con esta carta. Quién quiera que fuera ha cambiado el curso de las cosas. Puede que después de que veas todo lo que tienes que ver, cambien muchas cosas de ti, como lo hizo conmigo. Mi visión del mundo a cambiado hasta el punto de que todo lo que creía hasta ahora se ha ido al traste. _

_Ahora quiero que dejes de leer y cojas la carta que encontrarán dentro de la caja. Está hechizada para que solo pueda abrirla un Potter y como somos, por desgracia, los últimos Potter que quedamos en este mundo, solo tú y yo podemos abrirla. Ábrela y si cuando acabes de leerla no te sientes con fuerzas de seguir leyendo la mía, llámame. Estoy cerca de ti._

Harry dejó de leer e instintivamente miró hacía la ventana. Fuera, sentada en un árbol, había una figura mirándolo a él. Estaba cruzada de piernas y su larga cabellera se movía al son del viento. Estuvo a punto de llamarla, pero la figura negó con la cabeza y señaló la caja que tenía en sus manos.

Con un nudo en la garganta abrió el paquete encontrándose con botecito de cristal lleno de filos plateados, una pequeña vasija de plata, para verter el contenido de la botella y un sobre con una carta dentro. Miró de nuevo a la ventana y vio que la figura, que supuestamente era su hermana gemela, le daba fuerzas para abrirla. Así lo hizo.

Sacó el sobre encontrándose con la pulcra letra de su madre.

* * *

**_De mis tantas historias (las cuales no hay ni una quinta parte publicadas) ésta es mi favorita y estoy disfrutando mucho escribiéndola. Espero que difruten leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola. _**

****

**_Gracias por leer, _**

**_Lluvia Malfoy Snape (Lluvia Azul)_**


End file.
